<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KDA:Next Genration by Pokemook530</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371062">KDA:Next Genration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530'>Pokemook530</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, KDAWEEK, M/M, Music, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wukong has always admired and loved KDA, after the previous members retired a new generation was chosen in their place. Upon hearing that they're looking for a new member, Wukong sees this as a change to make his dream a reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezreal/Taric (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in honor of KDA's newest music video "MORE"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introducing the members</p><p> Taric is Ahri's successor. He's the charismatic and beautiful leader of the group who serves as one of the two lead vocalists. He spends his free time answering fan mail and posting photos on his Instagram.</p><p>Ezreal is Evelynn's successor. He's the youngest and energetic member of the group who serves as one of the two lead vocalists. He spends his time jogging and taking selfies.</p><p>Kayn is Akali's successor. He's the lone wolf and stoic member who serves as the main rapper. He spends his time alone writing calligraphy.</p><p>Darius is Kai'Sa's successor. He's the biggest and most muscular member serves as the main dancer. He spends his spends his free time working out and practicing in his dance studio.</p><p>Wukong is Seraphine's successor. He's the newest member who serves as their song writer. He spends his free time in his sound studio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting The Members</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's dive into each of the members individually</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taric</p><p>Role: Lead Vocalist</p><p>Zodiac Sign: Taurus</p><p>Nicknames:Gem</p><p>Height:6'2 / 188cm</p><p>Weight:245 lbs /111.1kg</p><p>Taric is the leader, founder, and main vocalist of K/DA, Taric graces the stage with confident charm. The calm center of the group, he values authentic self-expression and encourages his team to do the same. Taric takes pride in discovering new talents and shaping them towards their full potential. Before founding KDA, Taric was a fashion and cosmetics model even founding his own makeup line Jewel Beauty last year.</p><p>-He won America's Next Top Model four times in a row.</p><p>-He was listed as No.1 of the top 100 sexy men.</p><p>-He's an accomplished makeup and nail artist.</p><p>-He has a huge jewelry collection.</p><p>-He's the muse of numerous fashion brands.</p><p>-He spends his free time answering fan mail and reading fan letters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezreal</p><p>Role: Lead Vocalist</p><p>Zodiac Sigh: Libra</p><p>Height:5’8 / 172.7cm</p><p>Weight:105 lbs / 47.6kg</p><p>Ezreal is K/DA’s lead vocalist, wielding a hypnotic stage presence like no other. Never one to stay in the shadows, he relishes the crowd’s reactions to his masterfully crafted image. Co-founder of K/DA alongside his best friend Taric , Ezreal edges the group towards their most thrilling creative risks.</p><p>-His Chinese Zodiac is a Ram</p><p>-He's famous for his youthful and energetic attitude</p><p>-He owns an expensive collection of shoes</p><p>-He spends his free time visiting skate parks and game stores</p><p>-He stargazes every night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayn</p><p>Role: Main Rapper</p><p>Zodiac Sigh: Cancer </p><p>Nicknames: Shadow</p><p>Height:6’0 / 182.9cm</p><p>Weight:145 lbs / 65.8kg</p><p>Kayn is the main rapper of the group, boasting street punk style with a brash, dangerous streak. He constantly keeps his team on their toes—and values his creative independence most of all. Kayn’s always spinning on new projects and refuses to compromise for his art.</p><p>-His Chinese Zodiac is a Snake.</p><p>-He is nicknamed the Street Ninja by Taric.</p><p>-He's in a relationship with True Damage Composer Yasuo.</p><p>-He is nicknamed shadow blossom by Yasuo.</p><p>-He spends his free time in his rooms writing down new lyrics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darius</p><p>Role: Main Dancer</p><p>Zodiac Sign: Gemini</p><p>Nicknames: Dancing Diamond</p><p>Height:6’5 / 195.6cm</p><p>Weight:266 lbs / 120.7kg</p><p>Darius is the main dancer and the team's choreographer, Darius strives for perfection. His intense, quiet focus pushes the team forward with otherworldly concepts and pristine attention to detail. Darius embraces a cosmopolitan approach to life, finding inspiration in every corner of the world. Before joining KDA, Darius was a very talented basketball player but he wasn't fulfilled so he decided to embrace his true passion, dancing.</p><p>-His Chinese Zodiac is a Tiger.</p><p>-He was trained by famous choreographer and former KDA member KAI'SA.</p><p>-He secretly has a Hello Kitty plush collection.</p><p>-He spends his free time practicing his moves in his dance studio and working out.</p><p>-He keeps his old basketball as a call from the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wukong</p><p>Role: Songwriter</p><p>Zodiac Sign: Cancer</p><p>Nicknames: The Monkey King of Song</p><p>Height: 6’2 / 188cm</p><p>Weight:190lbs / 86.2kg</p><p>Wukong is the team's songwriter. He's a vibrant young songwriter. Music is a way for him to connect with others and himself—and alongside K/DA, he’s determined to reach new heights. Earnest and open-hearted, Wukong’s dream is to unite the world through his art. Before joining KDA, he worked at a restaurant called The Jade Dragon</p><p>-His Chinese Zodiac is a Monkey.</p><p>-His favorite foods are peaches and bananas.</p><p>-His vocal coach was popstar Seraphine.</p><p>-He has a crush Darius but is to afraid to admit it.</p><p>-He spends his free time in his sound studio recording new and potential songs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>